On a tous un cœur qui bat
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Pansy n'a jamais été honnête envers elle-même et envers ses sentiments, et elle est convaincue d'être condamnée à en souffrir à jamais. Mais maintenant qu'il revient à Poudlard, elle ne doit pas laisser passer sa chance : elle doit lui parler.


Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

**Bonne lecture !**

.

_Disclaimer :Le fabuleux monde d'Harry Potter appartient à **JKR**._

_._

* * *

**On a tous un cœur qui bat.**

**.**

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ressentir toutes ces émotions si magnifiques qui n'étaient censées que lui apporter le bonheur, et pourtant d'avoir l'impression de passer son temps à souffrir.

Le voir la rendait heureuse et malheureuse. Elle était à la fois vivante et morte. Comme enterrée jusqu'au cou, paralysée et suffocante mais toujours en vie, toujours condamnée à observer de loin.

Il lui avait plu dès le premier instant où elle avait déposé ses yeux sur lui mais leurs différences avaient empêché toute approche. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit.

Elle avait laissé défiler les années sans rien tenter. Elle se contentait de suivre les personnes qui l'entouraient et de dire ce qu'ils disaient.

'Ah les roux !'

'Les belettes et leur porcherie en guise de maison !'

'Les traitres à leur sang'

'Ignobles et aussi impurs que des sangs de bourbe !'

...

Et c'était comme ça partout.

C'était comme ça chez elle, alors elle se murait dans son silence.

C'était comme ça à Serpentard, alors elle laissait ses lèvres prononcer des mots qu'elle ne pensait pas.

Son corps, son véritable corps, celui qui pouvait ressentir et éprouver s'était gelé. Et celui que tout le monde voyait bouger ne lui appartenait plus. Son âme amoureuse s'était détachée du reste.

Elle était pendue à ses lèvres, attentive à la moindre de ses plaisanteries. Et elle le connaissait par cœur.

Et il ne la connaissait pas. Et il n'en avait probablement pas envie. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle le comprenait. Elle pleurait de joie quand il se prenait un cognard alors que son cœur gémissait d'angoisse. Elle criait à la moquerie quand son cœur hurlait je t'aime.

Et bien des années avaient passé, mais Merlin savait que son cœur n'avait pas changé. Bien des années avaient passé, mais Merlin savait que le rouquin hantait toujours ses pensées. Elle n'était plus mais elle était encore là, toujours. Et elle savait ce qui la rattachait à cet endroit.

* * *

Aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour. On était le 3 mai 2002 et elle savait où il serait. Il serait là où elle était. Chaque année elle le savait et jamais elle ne se trompait. Elle savait qu'il recherchait la solitude et elle devait à tout prix rejeter la sienne. Alors cette année elle oserait faire un pas hors de l'ombre. Elle oserait se montrer au grand jour.

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard et de toutes ses effroyables pertes, George Weasley avait prit l'habitude de venir se recueillir à Poudlard. Elle l'avait vu par hasard la première année et l'avait suivi. Puis, juste par curiosité, elle était revenue les deux années qui suivirent et c'était le même rituel qui s'était offert à elle.

George commençait toujours par voler un peu sur un des balais de la remise et elle l'observait de loin. Puis, il allait caresser les tentacules du calmar géant, ce qui la faisait frissonner bien qu'elle sache qu'il était inoffensif. Ensuite, il passait adresser un petit bonjour à Hagrid, lançant au passage quelques pétards magiques dans les cages des animaux qui avaient le don de faire accourir le garde-chasse au plus vite. Puis, il longeait un peu la forêt interdite avant de rentrer dans le château où il se dirigeait immédiatement vers le sous-sol pour disparaître dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Elle, qui ne s'était jamais faite remarquer, n'avait jamais osé le suivre derrière le tableau. Elle l'avait regardé la première fois chatouiller la poire d'un tableau représentant une immense coupe en argent remplie de fruits, se demandant très sérieusement ce qui lui prenait, puis avait été ébahie de voir un passage s'ouvrir. Elle y était retournée plusieurs fois, seule, depuis. Il s'agissait des cuisines où travaillaient tous les elfes de maison et elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il se rendait là-bas à chaque fois avant de clôturer son pèlerinage. Il y restait assez longtemps et l'endroit était trop sombre et fermé pour qu'elle puisse le suivre de façon discrète.

Aujourd'hui, rien ne changeât à la tradition et c'est avec regret qu'elle le voyait descendre les marches vers le sous-sol. Elle savait que c'était le moment où jamais de lui parler, que bientôt ce serait trop tard, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Il s'approcha du tableau et chatouilla la poire qui se mit à glousser stupidement. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer alors qu'il franchissait le passage. Le tableau allait se refermer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle le vit disparaître…

Mais le tableau ne se referma pas. Et elle entendit une voix.

« Tu vas te décider à entrer cette fois, oui ou non ? »

Elle sursauta. Etait-ce à elle qu'on parlait ? Personne ne lui parlait jamais. L'avait-il remarqué ? Personne ne la remarquait jamais. Alors, elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer ce passage s'ouvrant sur l'obscurité.

Mais une tête rousse réapparu dans l'encadrement. Et George la fixait bien droit, dans les yeux.

« Je sais que tu peux traverser les murs, maintenant, et je sais que tu n'es pas suffisamment modeste pour faire comme si tu ne possédais pas ce superbe don, mais si tu voulais bien prendre la peine de passer par la porte avec moi, cette fois ? »

« Tu me vois ? »

« Je te vois, Parkinson. »

« Tu… Tu savais depuis longtemps alors ? »

« Que tu étais devenues un fantôme ? Oui, j'avais remarqué dès la première fois où je suis venu. »

La tristesse accabla d'autant plus la jeune fille. Elle se sentait horriblement vide, toutes ces années de vie gâchées à ne pas être soi-même. Voilà qu'elle gâchait également ses années de mort. Il savait et elle avait continué à se cacher pour rien.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » bégaya-t-elle.

« Je n'avais rien à dire… Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Tu n'es pas la seule à être partie cette nuit, même si je constate qu'une partie de toi toujours demeure. Qu'est-ce qui te rattache ici ? »

« Quelqu'un… » hésita-t-elle.

« Quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, quelqu'un que je ne connaissais qu'ici. »

George hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Mais tu savais que je te suivais, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, troublée.

« Évidemment, et je me demandais pourquoi tu t'arrêtais toujours là, d'ailleurs. »

« Je… Je ne voulais pas être vue. C'est idiot. Je me disais qu'en plus aucun de vous ne devez savoir que j'étais morte moi aussi… »

« Je savais. Tu n'es jamais allée dans les cuisines alors ? »

« Si, mais uniquement une fois que tu partais… » murmura-t-elle, se sentant rougir. De son vivant, elle détestait que ses joues prennent une telle couleur rosée, mais à présent c'était une des rares teintes qui illuminait son apparence translucide. Elle pouvait encore tout ressentir comme avant, elle percevait les battements de son cœur et sa respiration bien qu'elle sache qu'aucun des deux n'étaient réels.

« Eh bien, pour une fois, ça te dirait de voir ce que je prépare ? En général je me retrouve seul pour en rire, maintenant que je n'ai plus mon cher jumeau pour partager mes blagues, mais je veux bien partager ce petit secret avec toi. »

Pansy hocha la tête et flotta vers l'ouverture que George lui avait gardée ouverte. C'était vrai que c'était méga génial de pouvoir traverser les murs à volonté, mais personne ne lui avait tenu la porte depuis quatre ans et à présent rien ne valait ce petit geste du Weasley.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où les elfes de maison s'activaient déjà pour préparer le diner.

« Bonjour Mr. George, » entendait-elle partout.

Et ledit George souriait largement à toutes ces salutations, comme s'ils étaient tous des amis de longue date.

Pansy le suivit jusqu'à une des tables où il balança son énorme sac qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. De là déferlèrent une conséquente quantité de paquets de gâteaux et sucreries semblant tous provenir de sa boutique '_Farces pour sorciers facétieux_'.

« Tu te demandais sans doute ce que je faisais à rester des heures là dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, j'aidais les elfes à préparer le repas ! »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que les elfes proposaient des pastilles de gerbe sur la table ? »

George éclate de rire, « oh non ! Je fais bien mieux que ça, voyons ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je vais te montrer. »

Sur ce, il attrapa l'un des muffins au chocolat encore tout chaud et sorti du four. Le nappage n'était pas encore fait et George enfonça une dragée dans son cœur avant de le redéposer sur le plateau.

« Lorsqu'ils seront nappés, personne ne pourra remarquer que j'ai mis quelque chose dedans, et n'importe qui pourra se faire piéger ! »

Pansy éclate de rire, « c'est très malin ! Je suis étonnée que les elfes te laissent faire… »

« Oh, tu sais, eux et moi c'est une longue histoire ! Et puis McGonagall a deviné dès la première fois que j'étais l'auteur de cette plaisanterie, bien évidemment, et la seule chose qu'elle a fait était de demander aux elfes de maison de s'assurer que la tarte à la mélasse ne soit pas contaminée car c'était sa préférée et qu'en tant que directrice elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rugir comme un lion ou de voir ses cheveux se teindre en violet en plein milieu du repas ! »

« Ah ! Parce que c'est ça que ça fait ? »

« Tu comprends, je ne pouvais quand même pas mettre des Berlingots de Fièvre ou des Nougats Néansang, sinon tous les élèves finiraient par avoir peur de manger ! » plaisanta-t-il. « Là, selon sur quoi tu tombes, tu peux soit te mettre à produire des bruits d'animaux, soit avoir un élément de ton corps changeant de couleur ou de formes ! »

« Et pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« C'était une sorte de petit rituel avec Fred… » dit-il doucement, « je veux dire, faire des blagues à Poudlard, et tout… Malheureusement je ne peux pas me permettre de faire n'importe quoi dans ce château maintenant que je ne suis plus élève, alors cette petite plaisanterie que je m'autorise une fois par an me rappelle le bon vieux temps et c'est plutôt agréable ! »

Pansy hocha la tête. Ça ne l'étonnait de loin pas. Elle avait toujours adoré l'imagination qu'avaient les deux jumeaux pour réussir des coups tous plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres.

« Et toi, Pansy ? »

Elle sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son prénom, « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu m'as dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un, non ? Tu t'es éprise du Baron Sanglant, c'est ça ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Ah, je sais bien, » dit-il calmement en levant les mains en guise d'apaisement. « En plus, il paraît que les fantômes ne ressentent plus vraiment ce genre de sentiment, d'où le _vide_. »

« Eh bien, tu as tort. »

George haussa les sourcils, intéressé, « ah oui ? »

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois et à ce que tout le monde crois sans doute, les fantômes ressente la douleur comme n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas réellement physique, mais notre esprit souffre tout autant. Et de cette même façon, on peut ressentir la joie. On a tous un cœur qui bat. Et même si le mien n'est plus, je t'assure qu'il bat toujours en moi. »

George se mua et la fixa, pensif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum… La seule idée de parler avec la Pansy Parkinson que j'avais l'habitude de connaître me paraitrait déjà étrange, mais parler de cœur qui bat avec son fantôme semble complétement chimérique. Alors, j'ai presque envie de me pincer là. »

Pansy eut un petit sourire.

« Le monde change, » dit-elle, « chaque seconde il continue de tourner et chaque seconde nos pensées se bousculent un peu plus avec… »

George prit soudainement une expression plus sérieuse, « Ne le prends pas mal, mais… mais ton caractère fantomatique te va mieux. »

Pansy se mordit la lèvre, « j'ai toujours été la même, tu n'as juste pas eu l'occasion de me connaître. »

« Eh bien, j'avoue que la Pansy d'avant ne donnait pas très envie… Mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais, alors… Et si tu m'aidais à préparer tout ça et après on ira assister au repas ? »

L'ancienne Serpentard hocha la tête.

« Je suis quand même étonné que tu n'aies jamais remarqué les changements sur les élèves durant toutes les autres années ? »

« Je n'ai jamais assisté à aucun des repas… » dit-elle, avec hésitation.

« Jamais ? » George écarquilla grand les yeux. « Mais c'est l'un des meilleurs moments ! »

« Quand on est vivant, oui… »

Il se rembrunit, « vu comme ça, c'est certain… »

« J'évite toujours les élèves ou les vivants en général, je préfère rester seule et regarder les autres manger n'est qu'une torture de plus, tenant compte du fait que je ne peux rien avaler, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas moi, alors ? Tu ne t'es jamais dérangé pour me suivre en quatre ans ! » se moqua-t-il.

Pansy resta silencieuse un moment, déposant un climat de gêne dans la pièce. Les elfes continuaient à travailler mais c'était étonnant de voir dans quel silence leur tâche les plongeait.

« J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » commença George.

« Non… Rien d'important… Tu sais… Je te connais très bien. »

George haussa à nouveau les sourcils, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Et Pansy, enfin, se lança.

« Tu as toujours beaucoup attiré l'attention avec ton frère, et… et si tout le monde vous a toujours adoré, jalousé… Et même à Serpentard, crois-moi… Je crois qu'ils faisaient avant tout attention à ce qu'ils voulaient entendre… Ils vous regardaient tous les deux comme si vous n'étiez qu'un… Et ils se moquaient de vous pour des choses grotesques et souvent fausses… Alors que… alors que moi je faisais tout simplement attention à ce que tu disais… toi… La Pansy que tout le monde connaissait, ce n'était pas moi. C'était un masque. Si je suis revenue… c'est uniquement parce qu'il fallait que je te dise ça. Je me suis menti trop souvent et je me devais et aussi je te devais la vérité même si elle est inutile, à présent… »

George en était bouché bée. S'il avait toujours remarqué son spectre aux coins des couloirs, il s'était dit qu'elle attendait le bon coup pour frapper là où ça fait mal même en étant plus qu'un fantôme. Mais s'en était tout autre…

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… » dit-il.

Pansy secoua la tête tristement, baissant les yeux.

« Qui aurait pu s'y attendre… Je suis très douée les secrets. »

« Je suis très touché en tout cas, » commença-t-il. Pansy releva la tête vers lui. « Et je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas venu me parler plus tôt… J'aurais adoré apprendre à connaître cette nouvelle Pansy un peu plus tôt… Mais… À force de parler et de parler, on n'avance pas du tout ! Alors, hop, que dirais-tu qu'on s'y mette vraiment ? Le premier repas auquel tu assisteras en tant que fantôme sera le plus drôle que tu n'auras jamais eu, » dit il d'une voix enjouée pour lui redonner le sourire.

Et cela fonctionna, ses traits s'illuminèrent un peu plus et des fossettes brillèrent sur ses joues brumeuses.

En quelques heures, ils parvinrent à bout de leur labeur. De nombreuses rigolades et discussions les avaient occupés et leur avaient appris plus de choses l'un sur l'autre qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Et, maintenant était venu l'heure du diner. George s'était assis à la table des professeurs, gentiment convié par la directrice, et Pansy se tenait debout à ses côtés. Elle était horriblement gênée par tous les regards sur elle puisque la plupart des élèves pensaient qu'elle était un nouvel esprit dans le château et ils étaient tous curieux de connaître son histoire.

Lorsque le dessert arriva sur la table, Pansy avait du mal à contenir son rire à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait pu voir les traits de McGonagall se crisper alors qu'elle prenait une première bouchée de tarte à la mélasse. Puis, elle avait lâché un soupir de soulagement avant de grommeler 'ces Weasley continueront de me faire des frayeurs jusqu'à la fin de ma vie', ce qui avait d'autant plus fait glousser Pansy.

Les premiers élèves commencèrent à se faire avoir. On en entendit un hennir à la table de Serdaigle et un Gryffondor se vit pousser un bec d'oiseau à la place du nez pendant quelques minutes. Deux élèves de Poufsouffle se retrouvèrent muets et certains autres ne pouvaient se retenir de danser des tangos entre les allées des tables. La peau d'une jeune fille de première année de Serpentard prit brusquement une teinte verte et elle se mit à croasser comme jamais. Ainsi de suite, les plaisanteries se succédèrent et devenaient toutes de plus en plus drôles les unes que les autres.

Cependant, le véritable clou de la soirée fût lorsque Hagrid se risqua à gouter les petits fours aux essences de lavande. En quelques secondes, sa barbe et ses cheveux disparurent et il se retrouva chauve comme un genou.

Jamais Pansy n'avait autant ri qu'en cette soirée. Elle avait passé la meilleure journée qui soit depuis longtemps. Plus elle riait, plus elle se sentait légère. Plus elle souriait, plus elle prenait une teinte cristalline. Elle brillait de mille feux et son cœur battait plus fort que jamais.

Et, soudainement, elle ne fût plus là. George avait beau regarder autour de lui, elle était partie. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour balayer la grande salle des yeux, lorsque qu'une main se posa sur son bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Sibylle Trelawney le fixait de ses immenses yeux agrandis par ses lunettes.

« Elle est partie pour de bon cette fois, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, « je peux entendre son cœur qui bat dans l'au-delà. »

.

**\- Fin -**  
.

* * *

. 

_**Voilà voilà, laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :) **_

_Si vous trouvez des fautes, sorry sorry j'avais vraiment la flemme de me relire (comme souvent). _

_**Bisous &amp; à la prochaine !**_

_._


End file.
